


Nightmares and the People Who Fight Them

by Azure_Lynx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Morgan and Garcia make good datemates, Multi, Nightmares, The three share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: He wakes up, screaming, in the middle of the night. It takes a little bit of help from his two favorite people to get back to sleep.





	Nightmares and the People Who Fight Them

He woke up screaming.

Nearly immediately, Derek was at his side, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay, Reid. I’ve got you.”

Spencer curled in, clutching at his boyfriend’s chest. Penelope stumbled into the room blearily. “Where’s the fire, sweetness?” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She stared at him shaking pitifully, and it clicked in her brain. “More nightmares, huh?” She made her way over to the other side of the bed. 

Spencer nodded, exhaling carefully. “I’m sorry.” He felt ashamed, especially because judging by Penelope’s heavy-lidded eyes, the two of them had been out cold. It’d been a long week and they needed as much sleep as they could get. “I’m fine. Go back to bed.”

“Yeah, right.” His boyfriend’s voice warmed Spencer inside. “I’m not going anywhere til you stop shaking, kid.”

He pulled back, still trembling, and hugged his knees to his chest. “Really, guys, I’ll be fine.” Penelope was rubbing soothing circles on his back and he felt himself unwinding already. “You should get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, in our bed.” Penelope patted his back. “Come on, sweetness. Let’s get you some cocoa and then we’ll go back to bed.”

“I’m not _five_ ,” Spencer protested, but his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t really want to let either of them from his sight for more than a few minutes.

Immediately, Penelope was on her feet, rubbing her hands together brusquely. “Alright, then. I’ll make the cocoa – Angel, you get the bed ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He laughed. Spencer was thoroughly confused, but Derek seemed to know what was going on, so it was alright.

He let Penelope take his hand and lead him over to their kitchen. It was fairly roomy for a two-bedroom apartment, and she lifted him onto the counter easily while she got the ingredients.

“Wanna talk about it, sweetums?” she offered conversationally, keeping her eyes on the task at hand. He focused on the rhythm of her stirring, his fingers playing with the edges of his pajama top. He shook his head, remarking mentally upon how beautiful she looked at two in the morning and very obviously exhausted. 

The microwave beeps were strangely calming, normal, and as it hummed quietly, Penelope leaned against the counter, staring up at him. “Whatever you say, sweetpea.” She took a deep breath. “I know you like having your own space, but do you maybe want to move into our room? Your nightmares have been getting more frequent.”

He shrugged, maintaining a carefree air. “Maybe just for a little while.” The microwave beeped and she pulled the mugs out, stirring in the cocoa carefully and adding a generous spray of whipped cream for Spencer. Just the way he liked it. 

He felt warm even before he took a sip. It was so much better to live with his two favorite people than to spend all the nights alone like he used to. He was glad Penelope had come up with the idea; mostly by being evicted, but still. 

Derek came back from the bedroom. “Where’s my cocoa, sugar lips?” he asked Penelope playfully, sliding one hand down her waist and another on Spencer’s knee. 

“Right here, gorgeous.” She sprinkled in some cinnamon and handed him the mug, and he took his place between the two of them, leaning against the counter. “So. I imagine she pitched you the concept of sleeping with us.”

“She did.” Spencer sipped his cocoa, winding up with some whipped cream on his nose. Derek swooped in for a quick kiss to help him clean up and he smiled, genuinely. Leave it to these two to make him feel better.

“So what do you say?”

“Let’s start with tonight.” Spencer placed his mug down into the sink.

Derek let out an excited whoop and scooped Spencer up. Dumping his mug in the sink, he took long strides to the bedroom with Penelope whooping and following afterwards.

“Hey!” Spencer squirmed, but not enough to get loose. “What is this? ‘Scoop up Spencer’ night?”

Derek kissed the top of his head. “Absolutely, dearest.” They knew Spencer could never lift them and they liked to take full advantage of that. 

In a few moments, Derek dumped Spencer gracefully into the bed. It was a king size, big enough for the three of them easily, and Derek had swaddled blankets and pillows to make a comfortable nest. Spencer found himself surrounded by warmth and softness. Penelope laid down to his left and Derek to his right, each tossing an arm across his body. He felt safe, peaceful, loved, when he was with them. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, eyes drooping heavily. He felt kisses on both sides of his face and he smiled, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first ever Criminal Minds fanfic. I've made my way through the first season, but I still have a lot of catching up to do. I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but also just to make this sweet and fluffy. Comments and critiques are always appreciate, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
